A Fortunate Accident
by Lola-Gurl
Summary: After a chance meeting and a night of adventure, Inuyasha and Kagome part two things: first names and a chance of fate. Years later, they're engaged...to different people. Yet they still can't stop thinking about the other. R&R!
1. Last Minute Shopping

A Fortunate Accident

Based on the Movie Serendipity

Summary: It's funny how fate plays it's part in one's life. Kagome is one to believe that. One fateful evening, she meets Inuyasha while doing some last minute Christmas shopping. After a miraculous night of fun and excitement, they part, leaving their chances of getting together all to fate (courtesy of Kagome) Years later, they're both engaged, but still hope to meet again, despite the many obstacles they face.

Author's note: Ok, this is going to be a drastic change in writing for me. Usually, I create my own plots, but I decided that this would make a great fic. By the way If you haven't seen the movie Serendipity (Starring John Cusack and Kate Beckinsale) you really should go see it. It's a great movie, one of my favorites. So, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to the all-powerful Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the plot either **sigh** That belongs to the writers and director of Serendipity (Mark Klien, Peter Chelsom)

So, without further ado, here we go!

* * *

A Fortunate Accident

Chapter 1- Last Minute Shopping

* * *

It was December 20th, in New York City. 5 days before Christmas. Needless to say, those who had not yet done their Christmas shopping where closing in on desperate measures.

Bloomingdale's Department Store was no different. Busy people rushed about, grabbing what they could before someone else could. A young clerk brought a pair of black cashmere gloves down to the first floor, and no sooner had she put them on the rack, two occupants reached for them at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" One of them, a woman, immediately said. She was in her late twenties with silky black hair and shining brown eyes. She had a burgundy red scarf slung across her neck. The man who held the other glove looked just as young. His silvery hair (unique as it comes) framed his handsome face. A pair or golden eyes fixated on the woman, who held on of the gloves.

"No, that's all right you can take them," he said, with a small sigh. She shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, but that's not fair. You probably saw them first, you can have them," she insisted.

Looking at the store clerk, the man called, "Excuse me Miss, do you have another pair of these black cashmere gloves?" The clerk shook her head sadly, "What's on the rack is what we have."

The two customers bit their lips. "What about in storage in back?" The woman suggested.

"Or downstairs?" He added.

The clerk shook her head. "Nope." The two looked crestfallen. "And we don't have an attic either," she added walking away.

"Here, I have an idea," The man said, taking the gloves and hanging them back on the rack. "Now they're fair game to anyone-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, an old man came up and snatched the gloves from the rack. Before he could walk away, the young man grabbed his shoulder, "excuse me, Sir those gloves belong to us!"

The old man turned, confused. "Well I don't see your name written on them. They seem to be just sitting there waiting to be taken."

"We were just discussing them," he continued. The old man shrugged, "well you can continue discussing them after I buy them and it won't make a difference."

Desperately, he thought of an other excuse, "These were meant to be a special gift for someone."

"Yes, we put a lot of thought into those," the woman said suddenly.

"Oh really?" The old man asked, "who are they for?"

-"My Boyfriend."

-"My Girlfriend."

Both answered at the same time. Whoops.

The two stared at each other with discomfort and tried to cover.

-"His Girlfriend"

-"Her Boyfriend"

Double whoops.

The old man looked at them suspiciously, "One pair of gloves for two different people? This seems impossible to me."

"Not impossible," the young man suggested, "just hard to explain."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "Try."

"Oh…well, um…alright," he turned his gaze towards the woman. "Go ahead."

Flustered, she began, "Well, um…at the moment he is…my boyfriend-

"But in 18 months," The man added,

"After the….operation…."

"He will be…"

"She will be…"

-"My Boyfriend. Do you understand now?"

The old man stared blankly at the two, then shook his head. "No," he said finally, handing the gloves to the man, "but Merry Christmas anyway."

"Well," he said, handing the gloves to her, "these are yours. That improvisation definitely earned it."

"Well, it was a team effort," she said with a small giggle.

"Yea, I suppose it was," he said as an afterthought. "I don't know how to thank you," she said, looking sincere.

He smiled, and said as an afterthought, "You could treat me to a cappuccino."

* * *

The two sat in a nearby coffee shop talking happily about their newly achieved feat.

"This coffee is excellent," he said, taking a sip and letting the warm, rich flavor engulf his taste buds.

"But I'm serious about writing you a check, it's the least that I can do," she told him.

He swallowed his coffee. "Well, thank you, but now I have to go find something else for my girlfriend."

She groaned. "Oh, they were for your girlfriend, weren't they?" He nodded.

"Well now I feel entirely too selfish to take them, I'll to give them to you."

"Well, now you can't do that," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because, then you wouldn't be treating me to coffee." She laughed at his joke. "This is the greatest coffee I've ever had. How did you find this place?"

"Well I first came in here because of the name," she said truthfully, a shy smile appearing on her face.

"Really?"

"Hmm. Serendipity. It's my favorite word."

"Is that so? Why?"

"Because it sounds like exactly what it means: A fortunate Accident." A look of mysteriousness appeared in her deep brown eyes as she said this. "Accept, I don't believe in accidents. Fate is behind everything that happens."

"You think so?"

"Yea, I really do."

"So everything is already decided and we have no choice whatsoever? We just run around a preset road?"

"No, not necessarily. I think that fate sends us signs here and there and we have to determine what they mean to see if we're happy or not."

"Fortunate accidents, huh? Luck of the draw? Like Columbus discovering America, or Fleming discovering Penicillin."

She nodded.

"Or," he said, giving her a sly glance, "the story of _Inuyasha and the gloves_."

She scrunched her eyes and said, "I don't believe I'm familiar with that story."

"Seriously. It's _classic. _A great myth of epic proportions," he said sarcastically. "Want to hear it?"

She shrugged.

"So our hero, Inuyasha, goes off in search of black gloves and in some sort of fortunate accident, or 'serendipiocity,' if you will, he runs into a beautiful young girl with a boyfriend. You do have a boyfriend, right?"

She tilted her head slightly and replied, "yea, I do."

"That's what I thought," he said, wagging his finger in her face.

"And you have the glove lady," she added.

"Yes I do."

After paying the check and standing up, she said, "Well I really did have a fun time."

"Yea, me too," he said, "I hope you enjoy the gloves that you bought yourself."

"I think I will. I usually appreciate my own thoughtfulness. So what do you want for Christmas." She turned to look at him.

"Golf clubs," he said.

"Oh. I see. You golf then?"

He nodded. "So, uh, what are you going to meet your boyfriend now?"

She shook her head. "No. He's probably out doing what your doing."

"Getting a crush on someone else's girlfriend?"

When she looked alarmed, he quickly added, "I'm just saying I had a fun time, that's all. Hey, maybe we should exchange phone numbers, just in case."

"In case of what?" She questioned him. He looked slightly uncomfortable with the question. "You know, in case of life. We had a good time together and after this I'd never find you again."

"Well, if we're meant to meet again, then we will."

"Maybe we're supposed to meet in a different time zone and were a few hours too early. There could be a time difference!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Look," he said urgently, "I don't even know your **name**. My name is Inuyasha. Does that make you want to tell me something? Anything?" Smiling, she nodded. "Yea, it does."

She leaned up close to him and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha. And thanks." She haled a taxi and got into it. She waved out the window as it drove away. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded on the curb.

"That's it?" He yelled after her. Angrily he kicked a pile of slush, sending it flying at a nearby couple. "Oh Jesus, I'm sorry! So sorry about that!"

* * *

He was nearly to the subway when he realized he had forgotten his scarf in the coffee shop. Sighing, he turned himself around and began to walk back.

* * *

Picking up her bag that she had so absentmindedly left in the shop, she spotted a plaid scarf lying on the ground. She picked it up and realized that it must belong to Inuyasha. She turned around to see him standing there, looking amazed.

Both of them were speechless.

"Hey." He finally said. "Hey," She said in a shy reply. She put the scarf around his neck, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Lets go do something," he said. She nodded in reply. "Alright. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't care. What do you wanna do?" She thought for a moment, then smiled brightly.

"Come with me." She pulled his arm and led him out.

* * *

"Now I'm warning you," Inuyasha said, "I'm a terrible ice skater." She smiled and continued to skate out ahead of him.

Central park was gorgeous at that time of year. Especially when the lights that decorated the trees glowed so ornamentally above them.

"That's alright," She said, leading him out. After a while, they were both skating at an even, rhythmic pace.

"Now promise me your not just in visiting for the week and you actually live here."

"Not in New York."

"Well in the country at least," he pressed.

"Yes. I live here in the United States. You?"

"Yup. Proud U.S. citizen. So if you won't tell me your name, then tell me what you miss most about wherever you're from, since you won't tell me _that_ either."

"Oh, I miss my mother terribly. We've always been close."

"Well if I were her, I'd miss you too," he said truthfully. She looked away from him, slightly embarrassed.

They skated for a long time. Until there were very few people left.

"Okay, what's your favorite movie?" She asked him.

"Cool Hand Luke. Best movie of all time," He answered.

"I've never seen it," she said honestly. (A/N: Don't feel bad, neither have I.)

"You've never seen Cool Hand Luke with Paul Newman? My god! 'Failure to communicate.' Sadistic cop in sunglasses with no name? Sort of remind me of you in that way," he added bitterly. She laughed.

"Favorite New York moment."

He stopped and said without a thought, "This one's at the top of the list right now."

"I'm flattered," She said, a giant grin on her face.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" He asked.

"Nope." She said, skating backwards. Suddenly she tripped and fell back onto her arm.

"Ow. How about have you ever done that before?" She said weakly, trying to regain her breath.

"Oh tons of times… Are you okay?" He skated over to her and helped her up. "Are you hurt?"

"Yea. Scraped up my elbow a bit, I think," She said with a wince.

He pulled down her sleeve and made a face. "Gross," he said, sticking out his tongue. "I don't think I've EVER seen anything that bloody and graphic. What a gash. Oh boy. We'll have to fix that up, right away.

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

* * *

"There," he said, putting on a band-aid. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

He didn't hear her, but was too busy looking at her arm.

"Oh, you're looking at my freckles. Horrible things, if I do say so," she said shaking her head.

"No, I just noticed that if you look carefully, you can see the Hanyou."

"The what?"

"Hanyou. Right there on your arm. Hold on a second."

He dug a pen out of his pocket. "Okay, I'll tell you the story. Once upon a time in ancient Japan, there lived a Hanyou, who was half demon and half human. He wanted to be the most powerful demon alive. So, he tried to steal a powerful jewel called the Shikon Jewel. But, a beautiful priestess guarded it very carefully. Eventually, the two fell in love. In the end, they were both tricked by a demon, who tried to steal the jewel for himself. So, the priestess pinned the poor Hanyou to a tree with an arrow for eternity. And now, he's just a constellation in the sky. And a bunch of freckles on your arm."

"So he made one mistake and paid for eternity."

"Exactly."

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither believing how much they had learned about the other in such a short time. Softly, he brushed her dark black hair out of her face. Then Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her arm gently.

* * *

"Ok, but write it legibly," he reminded with a gleeful smile. He had done it. He had convinced her to give him her phone number.

" Yes, I know. I can't believe I'm actually doing this," She said, writing the number down.

"Now now, let fate take it's proper course," he said, reaching out for the scrap of paper she held in her hand. Slowly (and reluctantly) she held out the slip of paper.

As he reached for it, a sudden gust of wind came by as a truck passed. The paper flew out of her hand and mixed amongst a swirling pile of scraps and garbage.

Alarmed, Inuyasha turned back to her. "That was an accident, just write it down again."

She shook her head. "I can't. You see? That was sign! Fate is telling us to back off."

"Well, if fate didn't want us to be together, why did we even meet tonight?" He countered. She looked at him desperately. "I don't know. Look, it's not an exact science. I just have a feeling about this."

"And what if there's no fate? It's all up to us and we just walk away without ever finding each other. What do you think's gonna happen? Do you really think fate is just going to deliver my information to you?"

She stopped. "You know, that's the best idea you've had all night."

"What is?"

She took out a five dollar bill and a pen, and quickly handed it to him. "Here, write your name and number down." He took them from her with an awkward glance. "You're very strange, you know that," he said, writing the information on the back of the bill. "Okay, now what?"

"Just wait here for a second, I'll be right back," She said, snatching the bill from his hand. She ran across the street to a vendor and quickly bought a roll of mints with the five dollars. She returned with a mint in her mouth and a smile upon her face.

"Hey, what did you do?!" He asked exasperatedly.

"If I get that five dollar bill back, then I can call you. And when you hear my voice, you'll believe in fate, all right." She walked away, still smiling.

"Well you've got to be fair and make it even!" He called after her, running to catch up, "You've got to put something out into the world with your name on it!"

She stopped again. "You're right, just to make it fair. Hmm…what do I have…" She searched her bags. Finding a book, she took it out to show him. "You see this book?"

It was titled _Love in the Time of Cholera. _He tried to remember every small detail about the book. "Yea?"

"When I get home tonight, I'll write down my name and number. Then tomorrow, I'll sell it to a used book store."

He blinked. "Which one?"

"I'm not telling," She said slyly.

"This is crazy! You don't just have the best night of your life with some stranger then leave everything to chance, do you?" He asked.

"Come with me a second," She said pulling his arm down the street into the Waldorf-Astoria.

"What? Are we gonna get a room or something?" He asked skeptically. She glared at him. "I was kidding. I just wanna know you…"

She shook her head and led him inside.

"Ok, so what are we doing?" He asked. She pointed to one of the elevators. "Stay right there." She ran across to an elevator on the opposite wall. "Ok, when the door opens, get inside and pick a floor. If we randomly choose the same one, we're meant to be together now."

"This is Insane," Inuyasha pressed, "It doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't have to," she said. "You need faith."

"In what?" He asked.

"Destiny." Quickly, she threw him the small bag from Bloomingdale's department store.

He caught it and looked at her skeptically.

"It's Kagome," she suddenly said, "My name's…Kagome."

The door closed.

* * *

Biting her lip, she pressed a button. Floor 23. She anxiously twisted her fingers around her jacket sleeve.

* * *

Inuyasha danced around in the elevator, trying to decide on which button to push. Finally, he pushed button 23. He glared at it murderously, threatening it mentally if it weren't the right floor.

He was only to floor 15 when the doors dinged open. A little boy and his father came in. The little boy was only about 7 or so, dressed up in a Halloween costume (A/N: Dude, it's nearly CHRISTMAS…)

"We're going up here, is that alright with you?" Inuyasha asked the boy's father. The man nodded. "Yes, that's quite alright. Shippou likes to ride the elevator either way. Isn't that right, Shippou?"

"Yup! I love riding the elevator! I like pressing buttons, see?" He began to press every single button that was left.

"No! Don't touch those! Don't do that!" Inuyasha yelled, frantically removing the kid from the buttons.

"Hey calm down, he's just a kid," his father said, shaking his head. Shippou pulled on Inuyasha's jacket. "Hey mister, what's your name? Where do you live? What's your favorite color? What do you want Santa to get you? Who's your favorite Reindeer-

* * *

Kagome got off the elevator on floor 23 and waited for Inuyasha to come. She took out one of the gloves (she had left the other in the bag) and held it in her hand. She closed her eyes and sat down on the floor, hoping for fate to take a course of her favor.

* * *

Inuyasha did his best to ignore the kid he found so pesky. All the questions that Shippou asked remained unanswered. Suddenly the elevator stopped. Inuyasha groaned.

Shippou's father laughed nervously. "Well, looks like were stuck." Inuyasha wanted to kill something.

After a minute or two of waiting, the elevator began to move again. It stopped at every floor, in which the occupants (who began to get on the elevator) got off to search for Kagome, then quickly rushed back on.

* * *

Finally, Kagome stood up again. They had obviously chosen two different floors. She would just have to leave, and hope to find that five dollar bill again. Sighing unhappily, she pushed the down button on the elevator.

Just as the door to the elevator closed, Inuyasha burst through on the opposite side, searching for her. Not seeing her anywhere, he stopped and sighed himself. It was over. Disheartened, he went back down the elevator and out the building.

Sadly, he headed back to the subway station, to begin his journey back home.

* * *

I'll tell you, I wasn't origonally going to put this on until Shi Jin no Miko was finished. But then, I worked on it peice by peice, and since it's such a short story, I thought "hey, why not?" It's only FIVE CHAPTERS. That's insane short for me, well other than one shots. --'

I'm home sick today. I feel like total crap. > ' Mom told me to stay off the computer and just sleep. I did sleep, from about 10:30 to 1:00. I had to pee and I was really bored, so I decided I felt well enough to make my fans happy? (...Do I even have fans?)

I love you all! PLEASE review!

Lola


	2. Fate Intervenes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the plot, which is based on Serendipity. Alright? Okay.

Lola: I've decided that instead of being a horribly cruel person who writes everything and lets people wait slowly and painfully to finish it, I've decided since I did infact finish last night, that I would put it all up at once. Does that make me cool?

The rest of the world:.....No.

Lola: Oh. Bummer. :'( Well, anyway, here's the story.

* * *

A Fortuante Accident

Chapter 2- Fate Intervenes

* * *

A Few Years Later…

Not December anymore. Not even close. It's Spring in fact, May. It's a nice night in New York City. Inside, a wedding party is laughing happily at the best man, who is giving a toast.

"Now usually, I have to beg to be a part of weddings, and even if I DO end up being part of them, they postpone it, and it's overseas, and they cancel my passport and I can't be part of it and end up embarrassing myself." The others clapped happily and laughed amongst themselves.

Miroku, the best man, waved his hands for them to stop, "No seriously, thank you. It is an honor to be the best man. They say that sometime in your life, that special someone comes along. That person that you're **meant** to be with. The stars are aligned, destiny kicks in and everything feels great. For my friend here, Inuyasha, that person…was me." Once again, people broke into laughter. Inuyasha shook his head in embarrassment.

" But as you know," Miroku continued, "Inuyasha and I are brothers at heart. He's been my best friend since freshman year. And I'd watch him go out with girl after girl…and he'd always come crawling back to me. And it was _embarrassing_, I'm telling you."

"Really Miroku?" Inuyasha mused, "I could've sworn it was YOU who always came back to me in a desperate heap."

"But then one night he came home…and things were different. He didn't even respond to the playful but tormenting flicks of my finger across the back of his skull as he studied for finals. And that is because he had found her. The one he was destined to be with. And if anyone is qualified enough to make that judgment," Miroku said seriously, "it would be me. His first wife." They broke into a hysterical laughter as Miroku glanced slyly across the table at Inuyasha.

"She's smart, she's understanding, she's beautiful…. She's everything any man could dream of….and I'm sure we all have," he added as an afterthought. He raised his glass. "So it is with sadness, and fond memories that I raise my glass to the new Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho." People began to clap.

"I can tell you this, if there's anyone I'd have to give Inuyasha up to, I can't imagine a more perfect woman…than Kikyo." (A/N: GASP! I bet you weren't expecting that!)

As the guests gave cheers, the couple kissed. "On a scale from one to ten," Kikyo asked, turning to Inuyasha, "exactly drunk is Miroku?"

"Twelve."

"Do you think he and Courtney will last?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. She's not like some of the other girls he's dated. I've never seen them fight, ever."

"Neither have I," she agreed.

"Must be a bitch in their sex life," Inuyasha commented dryly.

* * *

As the many people hugged goodbye outside and bid Miroku (and Courtney) farewell, he commented, "You know Kikyo, it's not to late to back out. I live on 22nd street-"

"I know Miroku, you've told me more than once."

With a wave goodbye he and his (current) girlfriend walked down the street.

"Listen guys, I've got to make a leave to. My day is crazy tomorrow and I need to get some sleep," Inuyasha said. Although his parents (and soon to be parents-in-law) protested, he shrugged it off. "Sorry guys. I'll see you later."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called, before he could walk away. "Yea?" He said, stopping.

"You better be up later when I get home," she said seriously. He grinned. "Alright. I'll see you then."

"I love you," She said, hugging him around the middle and kissing his neck. He put his hand on her soft hair. "I love you too, Kikyo. I'll see you at home."

On his way home, he saw a peddler selling books on a large table. He stopped for a moment and skimmed his eyes across the book. He saw it. _Love in the Time of Cholera._ He picked it up and looked on the inside cover. No name. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he set the book back down. "Sorry," he told the peddler, "just looking."

* * *

**----Meanwhile, In San Francisco---**

"Okay. And?"

"And nothing. I didn't do anything. I just let her walk out of the party and didn't say anything to her…and now she's gone forever," the teenage boy said shakily, running his hands through his hair. "I mean…she was my soul mate, and now…she's gone."

Kagome took a quick breath and said in a disagreeing tone, "Kenny, I think you shouldn't use the word 'soul mate' when you say that. It suggests that there's some sort of magic behind it…like fate, or destiny. And things like that stop us from doing real work. And the fact is, if your therapy stays on track, I think there's a lot of girls that you could be happy with."

"Do you really believe that, Kagome?" He asked. She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do. I really do."

* * *

Later that afternoon, after she was done with work, Kagome went to the San Francisco Ferry terminal to take a ride home. Since she lived on the other side of the bay (and had taken the bus to work that morning) she decided to live a little and enjoy a trip on the bay. Seagulls flew around the boat, adding more noise to the clutter of the city. The breeze swept through Kagome's hair as she held the railing. Looking back on the city she loved, she smiled.

By the time she got home, the sun had just set and a indigo twilight set into place. Kagome unlocked her front door and went inside. As she stepped inside, pink and yellow flower petals scattered with a sweep of the outside air. She looked around the room, taking in all the beauty displayed. The lights were dimmed and fragrant candles sat on every table. There were flower petals all over the floor. A large box stood at the center of the room.

She gasped silently and covered her mouth with her hands. She set down her purse and walked towards the box. It was covered in tissue paper and a big red bow. The box was so tall it came up to her stomach. A small post-it note on the box said 'Open Me!'

She carefully ripped off the bow and the layer of paper. She lifted the box lid to find a smaller box inside. Inside of that box was a smaller box. And in that one, an even smaller box. She continued to take out box after box until she got to the smallest one of all. A small, dark blue box covered in soft velvet. A ring box.

Hands quivering, she opened it to see what was inside. It was empty. She looked around, slightly confused.

"You've got to say yes first."

She turned to hear where the voice had come from. A man stepped out of the shadows, a small smile on his face, holding a diamond ring. She smiled widely as he came towards her with the ring.

"Yes," She said, barely above a whisper. He kissed her lightly and held up her hand. He put the ring on her finger and began to push it back past her knuckle when she gave a slight wince.

"Hold on a second," he said, pushing it slightly further. She protested slightly and tried to pull her hand back as that the ring was not fitting. Finally, she let out an 'ow!' and pulled her hand back to tend to her poor knuckle.

"Now you're not going to read into this, right Kagome?" He asked, slightly uneasy. "I mean it's just an accident, nothing more."

"Yes, yes, I know. We'll get it refitted, don't worry Koga," She assured him. He relaxed slightly. "It's beautiful, I love it," She said, admiring the beautiful ring she held in her hands.

"Hold on. I'm going to call my manager and tell him you said yes." He began to walk out of the room.

"Why, was he worried?" Kagome asked. Koga shook his head.

"Not about you. About the tour. He's hoping to fit the Honeymoon into the schedule you know. How does Hawaii sound?"

"Wonderful," she said, a small, girlish smile planted on her face.

* * *

"Wonderful," Inuyasha said, getting up from the small bench, where he had been watching the small TV screen. Working as a supervisor at a television station was so incredibly boring. Today they were filming a short bit on a new golf drive that had opened and needed good advertisement. He had sat on that bench for nearly an hour. Now it was time to go home.

"Paging Miss Kagome Iwasaki, Miss Iwasaki," A voice said over the intercom system.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Iwasaki!" A rushed girl said as she burst through the doors. Inuyasha whipped around to look at the girl. It wasn't her. The woman that stood at the end of the hallway, a fairly large and busty woman, was definitely NOT the same Kagome. Shaking his head slightly, he laughed. Why would he jump to such conclusion just by hearing her name?

After work, Inuyasha realized he was in dire need of a haircut. Luckily, Kikyo had already taken care of that and made him an appointment. As he sat down in his chair, an unrecognizable woman came towards him with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Groom!" She said in a very cheery voice. Inuyasha looked at her, slightly confused.

"Where's Lauren?" He asked.

"Oh, Lauren took the day off. I'm Kagome, I'll be cutting your hair today!"

Without a second thought, Inuyasha stood up out of the chair and said, "you know what, I really don't think I need my hair cut today. I mean, I don't think I want the 'fresh cut' look for my wedding."

"Oh but, I could just cut off only a little!" She protested.

"Nah, I mean, they're my wedding pictures, I'm gonna have to deal with them for the rest of my life!" He said, walking out of the salon as quickly as he could.

Slightly paranoid, he called for a taxi and got in. Today, everything seemed to remind him of Kagome, whom he had met YEARS ago. Why, all of the sudden, did she continue to pop up places. Halfway through the ride, when the driver had mentioned something vague that reminded him of her, Inuyasha said, "Hey, could you take me to The _New York Times _building on 42nd instead? It's really important."

* * *

"I keep running into her Miroku! It's insane! Every five minutes something happens that makes me think of her. She was at the golf range, a big girl with big hips. Then I go to get my hair cut and she's there, waiting to cut my hair! And then, on the way home, the taxi driver keeps asking me where to get a pair of black cashmere gloves!" Inuyasha said, pacing around Miroku's small cubicle.

"Fate is telling me something. It's messing with my head."

"You're getting married in **three days**," Miroku said heavily.

"I know, that's my point!" He said exasperatedly.

"It's completely unfaithful! Why would you risk your relationship with Kikyo for some one night fling that happened nearly five years ago?" Miroku protested.

"Oh and your one to talk about being duplicitous," Inuyasha commented scornfully.

"My question is why. Why in the world would you even think about it?"

"You've got to hear me out, Miroku. I know I love Kikyo, I'm sure of that, but it's wrong to compare the different times you've fallen in love because it's different every time, I get it. It's just….ok. I'm going to try to explain. Kikyo is _The Godfather Part II_."

Miroku blinked and tried to figure out Inuyasha's strange form of logic. "She's **_what_**?"

"_Godfather Part II_. That was an amazing movie. Maybe even better than the original. BUT as much as you love _The Godfather Part II_, you still have to see the first one to love and appreciate the sequel, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what his friend was asking him to do. Finally he said, "What are you asking of me?"

"Help me find her. Come on Miroku, you work at the New York Times!"

"I'm the best man! I can't do this! Besides, The New York Times, no matter what people may think, cannot just track down people with a snap of a finger. I need a last name, a social security number-"

"If we could just find that damned book," Inuyasha mumbled.

"We looked! Five years ago remember? And we never found it. Look, Inuyasha, I don't want any part of this…alright?"

**An Hour Later—**

Inuyasha and Miroku ran around New York, searching through book stores.

Yes, Inuyasha had eventually gotten his way, and now he and his friend were on a mission. He dragged Miroku around the city, looking through store after store. The unfortunate part, as Miroku said, was that they spent less than a minute in each store, and nearly 5 times as much driving around trying to find the next store.

Finally, they had given up, after checking every store they knew. "Maybe I am just getting cold feet," Inuyasha finally said.

"I'm telling you, girls like her probably don't age very well. Sure, years ago she was beautiful. She probably looked like that chick from Titanic. Kate Winslet or something. Now she probably looks like…the very old chick from Titanic."

"The one who through the necklace in the ocean at the end?" Inuyasha asked wearily.

"Yea, that one," Miroku said, nodding. They both shuddered.

* * *

"That's a great haircut," Kikyo said, running her hands through Inuyasha's hair. He smiled in irony and replied, "Thanks."

It was later now, evening. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been home for awhile, getting ready to pack for the honeymoon.

"Tell me you love me," She instructed kindly. (A/N: Oo WTF?)

"I love you."

"Tell me something romantic."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…I'm the only girl in the whole universe meant for you."

Inuyasha was somewhat hesitant to say this. He was just about to open his mouth in reply when a loud beeping noise interrupted him. Kikyo gasped.

"Oh no! Dinner!" She jumped up and ran into the kitchen, where the smoke alarm was going off. She coughed and waved her hands around, trying to clear the smoke. The smoke alarm continued to go off. "Will you shut up?!" She yelled at it, hitting it with a spatula.

"Hey, don't hit it with the thing!" Inuyasha called, watching his fiancé marvel in the kitchen. (--')

"Inu, I'm going to go yell at the super," she said tiredly, "Keep packing while I'm gone, ok?" He nodded.

Sighing, he lied down on the bed, where his clothes were lying. His hands brushed across a bag, which he picked up. It was from Bloomingdale's. Had he kept it all that time? He sat up and looked inside the back to find one of the black cashmere gloves Kagome had bought all that time ago.

He looked at it closely, trying to remember everything he could about that amazing evening. He rubbed the smooth fabric between his fingers, sighing disdainfully. Suddenly he stopped. He felt something inside the clove. He put one of his hands inside and pulled out a slip of paper. It was a receipt from the store.

"A receipt," he said softly to himself. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Tomorrow, he would go back to Bloomingdale's.

* * *

**Meanwhile---MANY MANY Miles Away in Hong Kong**

Kagome watched happily as her fiancé play. The entire audience moved along with the melodic flow of the eastern music. His fingers moved quickly along the many holes of his shehnai

(A/N: A Shehnai is an Indian instrument that looks somewhat like an oboe. It's a double reed instrument about the same size, except instead of keys, it has 8 or 9 holes, like a recorder. )

When the song was finished, every member of the audience stood and clapped enthusiastically. The smile upon Kagome's face was that of pride for her future husband. Her claps were the most animated in all the audience.

"Kagome! Kagome!" A voice called out. She turned to see her brother Souta and his girlfriend Mayu came running up.

"Can I see the ring?" Mayu asked. She had been Souta's long-term girlfriend for quite a while. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if the two got married later on. In that time, Kagome and Mayu had become rather good friends. In fact, their looks were even somewhat similar.

Kagome held out her hand willingly, showing them her engagement ring.

"It's very nice, but I thought you wanted a round cut one," Mayu said. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"When did I say that?" She asked.

Mayu shrugged. "I don't know. It was quite a while ago, I suppose."

"Well quite a while ago, I thought I was in fashion. Goes to show that I wasn't too bright back then."

"Hey guys!" Koga said, joining them. He hugged Kagome tightly and asked, "What did you guys think?"

"It was great," Kagome told him happily, "the crowd loved you."

"But, I must ask, was that last song really inspired by my sister?" Souta asked.

"Every artist needs its muse," Koga said fondly.

"Okay, who wants to hear the good news?" Ryan, Koga's manager said, a sly grin upon his face.

"I pay you for the good news," Koga stated.

Ryan shook his head. "No, you pay me to keep away the bad news."

"Oh bring it on," Koga said laughing.

"Koga's gig in Stockholm sold out in only **8 hours**!" He said gleefully.

Kagome hugged her fiancé tightly. "That's wonderful!"

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. That means we need to add a few more shows, so we bump Paris-"

"Sorry," Kagome said, letting go of Koga, "I don't want to ruin anything, but we've already set the dates for our wedding & Honeymoon, and I've already told my patients when I'm going."

"Kagome, your patients can wait a few more weeks, right?" Koga asked her pleadingly.

"Yea Kagome, a few extra weeks in Europe aren't going to kill you," Mayu said.

Souta laughed. "Mayu's just pushing you so she can house-sit for you guys," he said, giving her a fond look.

Mayu narrowed her eyes, then laughed as well. "Thanks, Souta. I _was_ going to ask her when she was drunk."

"Actually," Koga said, "it wouldn't be such a bad idea. We'd be glad to let you house-sit."

The couple smiled brightly as he said this. "Thank you so much Koga! Now we should go, before Kagome changes your mind." The two ran off, pushing through the crowd of people.

Koga turned to a slightly unhappy Kagome. He frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just….you know I've got a busy schedule, and my patients are important. I guess what I'm saying is that I hate changing dates at the last minute. That's all."

"Excuse me," a woman said, coming up to Koga, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I really need you to approve these T-shirt designs for Australia."

"Oh, no problem," Koga said.

"You don't mind do you?" The woman asked.

"Can we do this later?" Koga asked Kagome. She nodded.

"Yea, that's fine."

Koga turned back to the woman. "Nah, she don't mind." He followed her along, leaving Kagome alone in the crowd.

* * *

Kagome ran down the busy streets of Hong Kong. It was pouring heavily, and she had no umbrella. She used her jacket for cover as she ran down the sidewalk. She had left in a rush of frustration and distress. She finally stopped beneath the cover of a building to catch her breath. She was soaking wet and close to tears.

She leaned up against the window of the store and tried to steady her breathing. When she had done so, she noticed the poster in the window. It was an old poster for an American Movie. Cool Hand Luke.

She really wanted to cry.

* * *

"Now, the tea is nice and hot, so be careful not to burn yourself," Sango said, setting the tray of tea down on the table. She walked away, Kagome in tow.

"But Sango-"

"Kagome, it was a movie poster, it's no big deal!" Sango said with a sigh.

"But it's peculiar, don't you think?" Kagome protested.

"I thought that you were through with all that new age bull shit like horoscopes and Feng Shui and all that crap."

"Sango, for someone who owns a New Age Store you are disturbingly earthbound."

Sango set down her tray, on which she was carrying cups and dishes. "And for a Shrink-in-training you're a little bit crazy, I'll tell you that much."

"Excuse me, do you have the Casanova Candle?" A customer asked Sango keenly.

"Yes, in fact we do," Sango said knowingly, "check on the shelf next to the Caligula incense."

"Thank you!" She said, running back into the store.

"See," Sango said pointing, "_that_ is what happens when you get hooked on the 'new age life'. You end up sitting at home on your ass burning candles for mister right, when mister good-enough-for-right-now is waiting at the corner bar."

Kagome sighed. "Look, I don't know Sango-"

"Kagome, do you want to end up like that?" She said, pointing to the woman who stood a few feet away, waving ardently, holding a large candle.

Kagome shook her head.

"Then trust me."

* * *

Lola: Okay, that's two chapters down. The next three are on their way. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters. I don't own Serendipity either. I do own a toaster, but that's not helping me feel any better.

Still sick....urgh.

Enjoy. I mean it. With the flu, giving others joy with make me happy, since today I seem to be bothering others (especially my mom, who had to leave work to come get me at school)

* * *

**A Fortuante Accident**

Chapter 3- The Search Begins

* * *

"Look, I've gotta find her."

Inuyasha stood at one of the many registers inside Bloomingdale's department store. He had been trying to convince a clerk by the name of Hojo (--') that he needed to find any information about Kagome.

"I've only been here for three years," Hojo objected.

"I know, but your computers have been here longer-"

"I think you're wasting my time sir," Hojo said seriously.

"No, no. Here's the thing-" Inuyasha found his way around the front of the desk to the register.

"You can not be over here!" Hojo said alarmed, "you can NOT be over to this side of the counter. Please do not cross this line. Thank you."

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said tersely, "But all I need you to do is enter the account number into your computer and just tell me her name."

"Oh…I see," Hojo said, "when you put it that way **NO**!"

Inuyasha sighed impatiently. "Would $20 help?" He asked.

"It might if I was a **Heath Inspector**."

Inuyasha was near desperate measures. "Alright, this is really important to me." He began to once again, go closer to the cashier. "And all I need you to do-"

"Oh boy, you did it again!" Hojo said loudly. "You crossed the line! You have to remain on the other side of the register. I don't want to say it again."

"Bottom line. What's it going to take? I have to have that name," Inuyasha said seriously.

Hojo appeared thoughtful for a moment, then said more quietly, "Well, I was a little short on my weekly sale's draw."

"Oh? Were you?"

"Just mentioning," Hojo said.

"Alright. Let's see. I'm just going to-"

"No way."

Inuyasha had reached the end of the register, where 'the line' was located. "Look where my feet are." He said annoyed. He reached for a satin purple tie, hanging on the wall, and placed it on the counter.

"A lovely choice sir," Hojo said approvingly.

"Thank you."

Hojo rung it up on the cash register.

"Okay, the account number is 029351-"

Hojo leaned in and said, "I thought you said you were going to help me on my weekly draw. The tie is worth $95. We're still $700 short."

"700!? That's extortion!" Inuyasha said accusingly.

"No, that's just good salesmanship."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "What do I need? Ring it up. Whatever it is, I don't care."

"Well, we have a purple tie," Hojo said nodding, "what goes with a purple tie?"

* * *

"I look like an eggplant," Inuyasha said, looking at the reflection of himself, dressed fully in purple. "Alright, I bought your whole damn spring lineup. Will you look up the account number now?"

"I already did, it was a dead account. There's no information in our computers," Hojo said, beginning to cower underneath Inuyasha's formidable glare. His eyes went to the bill, which he had just signed.

"You give me that!" He said, grabbing for it.

"Chase me," Hojo said, running away.

"Chase you? I'll chase you, you crazy little son of a-"

"Don't cross the line! Don't cross the line!"

"STOP SAYING THAT OR I WILL CUT YOU!" Inuyasha had his hands on Hojo's collar. "Now you'd better find a way to help me!"

"I can suggest another way!" Hojo said frantically.

"Suggest it fast, " Inuyasha said, through gritted teeth. He let to of Hojo's shirt slowly.

"When customers apply for a credit card, the hard copies go to our storage facilities in Queens, where you can find her application. All you need is the account number, which you already have. However, you need an employee to get you in. **You need an employee to get you in**." Hojo grabbed a white box and placed in the counter. He took out a shoe from the box.

" They're Crocodile-"

* * *

When Inuyasha came home that night, exhausted and nearly out of hope, his future wife was already sound asleep. He set down the pack of beer he had recently bought and cracked one open.

He needed one.

"Kikyo," he whispered, softly tapping her shoulder. She groaned softly in her sleep and turned over in the other direction. She hugged the sheets closer and snuggled beneath them. Inuyasha let out a sigh. Not out of frustration or composure, but of pure exhaustion.

He sat down on a chair and took a sip of his beer. He wondered if all the rushing around and frantic money spending he was doing was even worth it.

How could he know that on the other side of the country, hours ahead, another was doing the same.

* * *

Kagome looked at the 5 dollar bill sitting on the table. In a natural reaction, she flipped it over to see if his name was there. It wasn't.

She felt foolish. Incredibly foolish, for hanging onto the crazy idea inside her head.

Why should she even look anymore?

She shook her head and a soft smile swept her face. She really was foolish.

In the other room, Koga and his manager Ryan watched the music video for his new song. Ryan looked eager to see Koga's reaction. Koga looked bored out of his mind. As the music started, the camera panned to a hoard of dangerous Vikings, in their belligerent fury. The villagers on shore stood calmly, as if in awe.

"Then the camera goes to you, playing solely," Ryan said excitedly.

And so it did.

"It's natural," Ryan said, nodding in approval.

"You think so?" Koga asked. Ryan nodded enthusiastically.

The Viking warriors began to fall to their knees, covering their ears to block the sound of the music. Koga frowned at this.

"No no no. Cut." He paused the remote.

"What's wrong with it?" Ryan asked.

"You can't fend off an army of blood thirsty Vikings with a shehnai, Ryan. It's illogical," Koga stated, pointing to the pained-looking Viking he had freeze framed on.

"No, no. That's not what it is. You're lulling them into submission with the music. That's really the point of the song, to surrender," Ryan said, trying to make it sound more logical than illogical.

"You don't think he looks like he hates it?" Koga asked, once again pointing to the freeze framed Viking.

"…No."

"Okay." He un-paused it and continued watching. Kagome came down stairs to talk to her fiancé, as they were watching.

"Now here." Koga paused again, "Who are these people just standing there? What's their attitude?"

He had paused to a frame of three men, watching Koga leave the people of the village.

Ryan covered quickly, "See they're in awe. They're in awe, and they are grateful for saving them."

"But shouldn't they invite me to stay in their village? Have a feast?" Koga asked.

"You know, I'll talk to the director about that. We'll just fix that whole section there and make it better," Ryan said, standing up and grabbing his things.

"Okay. Tell him about the feast!" Koga called as he left.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kagome asked. Koga nodded, smiling.

"Sure, what's going on?" He said, turning to face her completely.

"I lost my keys the other day," Kagome began, "and I just found them. In the freezer."

Koga stared at her blankly. "I don't get it…is that supposed to be a joke?"

Kagome sighed. "No Koga, it's not a joke. I'm telling you that I'm beginning to overload. Between the wedding, the tour and my patients, I just feel like I have no time for me anymore. And I know that we're leaving for Toronto in the morning, but I just feel like I need a little break. Just a weekend away to recharge my batteries and clear my head. It has nothing to do with you…I just need this. But I won't go unless you say it's okay."

Koga stroked her hair softly. "Kagome, it's okay. You can go, I won't mind. I'll miss you, though."

"Thank you," Kagome said, giving him a quick kiss. She stood up and began to head upstairs.

"Where do you think you're gonna go?" Koga asked.

She stopped and shrugged. "I don't know. New York, maybe."

* * *

"Happy Birthday," Kagome said, handing Sango two plane tickets for a round trip to New York City.

Sango gasped. "What? Are you kidding? Get out of here!"

Kagome laughed, "Well that _is_ the idea."

"Oh, Kagome, I don't believe this! It's way too much, I can't," Sango said, staring at the ticket.

"Oh come on, can't a girl do one last fling with her best friend before she goes down the aisle?" Kagome asked, pleading.

"Alright," Sango said, "but you're really not my type."

"Oh thanks," Kagome said sarcastically.

Later that afternoon, they were on their way to New York.

* * *

Inuyasha, Hojo and Miroku walked through the many aisles of a Bloomingdale's warehouse in search of carbon copy applications.

Miroku tiredly searched through paper after paper in one area, while Inuyasha searched another. His head pounded harder with every number he checked. He wished Inuyasha would just give up. Hojo looked over Miroku's shoulder quietly. Noticing that poor Miroku was exhausted he began to give him a back rub.

Miroku backed away. "Hey! Excuse me!"

"Why so tense?" Hojo asked.

"Because you're freaking me out, honestly. Isn't there another space you could be in?" Miroku asked.

"Well excuse me," Hojo said rudely, "and where is it that **you** work?"

"Well, my sale clerk friend, I work for a little publication, maybe you've heard of it: **The New York Times**!"

Miroku's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up, seeing the number, and put it back down, shaking his head. He hated it when his editor called.

It continued to ring. Hojo picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Who? Miroku? And who may I say is calling?" Hojo asked the person on the other line. Miroku began to frantically reach for the phone.

"Uh huh, hang on." Hojo handed the phone to Miroku. "It's your editor calling," he whispered.

Miroku threw him a dirty look before answering the phone. "Hi. No, no I didn't get a chance to write that one. No, I didn't write that one either. With all do respect sir, they'll all still be dead tomorrow. Okay, thank you. Bye." He hung up and slammed his cell phone down on one of the carbon copy boxes.

"You write for the obituaries?" Hojo asked, amused.

"Yes I do."

"I bet you're very proud of that," Hojo said smirking.

"Well, I get the last word," he said with a false smile.

"Not tonight."

"Yes I am."

"Don't think so."

"Absolutely."

"Fat Chance."

"**Still** talking."

"Last line."

"Got it right here-"

They were interrupted by a shout from the other side of the room. Miroku dropped all of the papers he was holding and ran to Inuyasha. Hojo followed quickly behind.

Inuyasha had a paper in his hand and he said excitedly, "I don't know, I don't know. My eyes are killing me. Tell me if they match!"

Both Hojo and Miroku grabbed for the paper at the same time, ripping it out of each other's hands a few times, before it finally ending up in Hojo's hands.

"-0293, congratulations, you have a match!" Hojo said, handing it back to Inuyasha.

He looked back at it excitedly.

"Too bad the last name was completely smudged off," Hojo drawled, pointing to the smudged paper.

Inuyasha gave out somewhat of a distressed cry that caught in his throat.

"It was his fault," Hojo said, pointing to Miroku, "it was his thumb that did it. It went right across the paper when he grabbed it- I'm kidding. It was smudged when I had it."

Miroku began to push past Inuyasha to get to Hojo, complaining about how stupid the entire process had just been.

"That's carbon paper for you," Hojo said, shaking his head sadly, "that's why America rejected it."

"Wait," Inuyasha said looking at the paper closely, "what's this address?" He showed it to Miroku, who shook his head.

"That was seven years ago, man."

"So?" Hojo objected, "go to the Building Leasing office and find out who lived there seven years ago. It isn't rocket science."

The two looked at him amazed.

"Thank you."

* * *

After they had gotten their baggage, Kagome and Sango headed outside to catch a taxi. Kagome hailed one and the two women got inside.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"Yea, where are we going?" Sango asked.

"Umm…anywhere," Kagome told the cab driver, "take us anywhere in New York."

The cab driver looked at her unexpectedly. "Excuse me?"

"Take us wherever you feel like taking us."

"Lady, that's not a destination!" The cab driver said, "I can't do that!"

"Kagome, didn't you make reservations?" Sango asked. Kagome was reluctant to tell Sango that she hadn't. With the idea in mind that fate would take her where it wanted, she felt it unnecessary. Sango seemed to differ.

"Now Sango, don't get mad at me…" Kagome said, biting her lip. Sango gasped, then glared at her friend.

"Well that's very sneaky of you, Kagome! How can you lead me out here, have way across the country with no place to stay?" Sango demanded. Kagome tried to object, but Sango headed back into the airport before she could say anything else.

"Sango, I knew you wouldn't come if I told you the truth and I needed my best friend with me!" Kagome said, rushing out of the cab after her.

Sango whirled around furiously. "What are you doing, Kagome? I feel like I don't understand you anymore! Please tell me something-anything that makes just a little bit of sense!"

"…I just spent the entire plane ride here staring out the window, thinking not about my fiancé, but about some mystery guy I met 7 years ago! A guy I don't really even remember…except for a vague picture in my head. I can barely picture his face. It all happened so fast…a few seconds only, but for those few seconds it felt like the whole universe existed just to bring us together!" Kagome said, near tears.

Sango looked at her friend sympathetically. "That's why I'm here!" Kagome continued, "That's why I came, so that when all this is over, I'll never have to think of him ever again." She sighed. "Let's just pray he's some bald loser with no job who sits at home all day and sleeps."

She took her bags and headed back outside to find a cab, leaving Sango inside. She was unsure her friend would follow her. She got into a taxi and asked the driver to wait a moment.

She stared anxiously out the window, for a glimpse of Sango following her. Finally she saw her, pulling her bag behind her. A rush of relief washed over Kagome as she smiled. Sango got into the taxi almost reluctantly.

"You better be buying me one friggen big birthday cake, that's all I've got to say."

Kagome hugged her friend and said, "Sango, you're the best friend I could have."

"Ok, so where are we going?" The taxi driver asked.

"The Waldorf."

* * *

Lola:...I have nothing to say for once in my life. Weird.


	4. Following Clues

Discalimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, OKAY?! **Ahem** Ok, sorry.

Nearly done uploading, mwahahaha!

By the way, I know some of the character are OOC. Like Kikyo. She's extremely out of character. I mean SERIOUSLY. But alas, it had to fit the story. I almost like her better this way....

* * *

A Fortuante Accident

Chapter 4- Following Clues

* * *

Inuyasha was once again questioning his motives behind his quest. He and Miroku were now in the Building Leasing office, arguing with a worker. He continually refused to give him the information.

"Look, I'm just a temp! I can't give you that kind of information!" He argued. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't look convinced. "Okay, what about privacy laws? Huh?" He said, coming up with a new argument.

"Privacy laws. Forget Privacy laws. Do you know who that protects?" Inuyasha asked him.

He shook his head no.

"Millionaires," Inuyasha said. "And do you know who those Millionaires are?"

He shook his head again. Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Tell him," he commanded.

Miroku, with a smirk, began, "Kids your age. Pimple-faced college drop outs who have made unhealthy sums of money forming internet companies that create no concrete products, provide to viable services and still manage to generate profits for all its lazy, day trading, son-of-a-bitch share holders. Meanwhile, as a tortured member of the disenfranchised proletariat, you find some altruistic need to protect these digital plantation owners?"

The worker said nothing. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

The worker nearly cracked a smile.

"Come on," Inuyasha pleaded.

"You want the tenant for December '94?" He asked, a wide grin spreading his face.

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly."

The worker did a search through his computer system, and turned the monitor to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Here's your tenant."

Inuyasha squinted at the screen. "Sebastian Mig-non?" He said uncertainly.

"No-Mignon, it's French," the worker said, correcting his pronunciation.

"This isn't right," Inuyasha finally said, "we're looking for someone named Kagome. Are you sure you have the right one?"

The worker shrugged. "Maybe her boyfriend?" He suggested. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Thanks," he said shaking his hand. "You did the right thing, really." Miroku quickly called a co-worker at the New York Times to find an address.

"He lives in Brooklyn," Miroku said, "I have the address."

"Okay, we'll take the subway," Inuyasha said, beginning to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Wedding rehearsal? Bachelor Party?" Miroku said.

"Oh, there's plenty of time, trust me," Inuyasha said walking briskly to the subway station.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked the streets of New York, searching for any sign of fate's winding work. They had been all over the city, searching for anything that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Sango gasped. "Ooh, look! A street vendor! I've been meaning to get a new wallet for a while. Let's go!" She darted across the street to the vendor to look at all the purses, bags and wallets.

"Ah! Kagome, what do you think of this one?" Sango asked, hold up a black wallet with fancy stitching.

"That's 20 dollars," the street vendor told her.

"Sango, that's a huge rip off. I have the same one, and I got it for half of that!" Kagome pulled hers out of her purse and showed it to Sango.

"Oh well," Sango shrugged, handing the man a $20 bill. "Now we have the same wallet," Sango said, almost sheepishly.

A man dressed in a costume came around the corner, advertising for a new golf drive. The same one, in fact, that Inuyasha had visited a few days ago to film a news report on. The man began handing out flyers, thrusting one into Kagome's hand.

"No thanks I don-" She stopped, suddenly remembering Inuyasha's mention of golf. She folded the flyer into her purse and yelled, "Taxi!"

Sango looked up, alarmed. "Kagome? Wait! Oh god, they should make pills for this!"

* * *

Kagome and Sango searched through the golf drive, looking everywhere for Inuyasha.

Sango slumped against the wall. "You know who plays golf? Guys who are too fat to play tennis. Eww…like that guy."

After that, they didn't stay long. Particularly after Sango was hit in the head with a rouge golf ball, then struck in the same place with a golf club by accident.

Needless to say, Sango was not very happy with Kagome when they left.

* * *

"Mr. Mig-non, we have an odd and somewhat personal question to ask you. Di-" Inuyasha began.

"It's _Mignon_." The man corrected.

"Sorry. _Mr. Mignon_ did you live with a girl named Kagome a few years ago? Dark hair, beautiful brown eyes, sort of mysterious?"

"Oui," Mr. Mignon answered, lighting a cigarette.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Inuyasha asked. The man shook his head sadly.

"No. I do not," He said in his thick, French accent.

"Do you remember her last name?" Miroku asked.

"No."

"Oh, come on," Inuyasha said in disbelief, "I find it hard to believe that you don't remember the last name of your ex-girlfriend-"

"No no no, she was not my girlfriend, not at all. She was a roommate. She lived with me for a very short period of time. She was placed with me by roommate finder service. She and her boyfriend lived with me for a few months, and after her boyfriend moved, she eventually did too," he said, taking a large puff of his cigarette.

"Did she leave anything behind? A receipt, bill, piece of luggage?" Inuyasha asked. Mr. Mignon shook his head and replied with a 'no'.

"Really, anything would help. Anything," Inuyasha told him.

Mr. Mignon thought for a moment, then said, "Once she sat on me."

Inuyasha blinked and asked quizzically, "She…sat on you?"

"Yes, she sat on me. I found her quite inspiring," Mr. Mignon said, a smile upon his face. "I suppose that is why I started painting her in the first place."

"Oh! She sat _for_ you, I see. You're an artist. Alright," Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"That is what I said," Mr. Mignon told him with a roll of his eyes.

"That's what he said," Miroku told Inuyasha, "clearly."

"If you still have the painting, may we see it?" Inuyasha asked.

Mr. Mignon ran up the stairs to find the painting. He rushed back down the stars with the painting in hand.

"See, once you see her face, you'll understand," Inuyasha said assuring his Miroku.

"This is her, no?" Mr. Mignon said, unrolling the artwork. What Inuyasha saw did not quite remind him of Kagome. It looked more like a piece of Picasso's artwork, with a jigsaw-puzzled theme, than anything.

"Yea…around the eyes, a little," Inuyasha said, a bit apprehensively.

"Do you know the name of the roommate finder service?" Miroku asked. Mr. Mignon shook his head again.

"But, if it helps, I do remember where it was located."

"Where?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku asked simultaneously.

"Manhattan, on 60th street, on the left of that lovely little shop…Serendipity."

Inuyasha wanted to throw up at the irony in the world at that moment. Both he and Miroku made a mad dash for the door.

"Thank you Mr. Mig-non!" The two called as they left.

* * *

"Here you go, it's on the house. Happy Birthday," the waiter said, placing a piece of chocolate cake in front of Sango. The two of them had given up for the day and decided to go to Kagome's favorite coffee shop: Serendipity.

"Oh god, I'm an awful friend," Kagome said, shaking her head.

"You will be if you sing," Sango warned, blowing out the candle.

"Sango, thanks so much for coming with me," Kagome said graciously.

"You're welcome," Sango smiled. She stared down at the cake, and then up at her friend. "Kagome, you know it's a wonderful thought. The idea that every single event in one's life is part of a master plan designed to lead them to their soul mate. But if that's really true, then what's the point of living? What's the point of making decisions? Hell, what's the point of getting out of bed in the morning?"

"For the cake?" Kagome suggested drearily.

"No, not for the cake." Sango sighed. "No. To make mistakes. Mistakes like this trip. And hopefully, you learn from the mistakes, if you're smart enough. You think…you figure it out. Life isn't some stage play with directions for the actors. Kagome, life's a mess. It's chaos personified."

Kagome was struck with realization and said dolefully, "I have to give it all up now, don't I?"

Sango grabbed her friend's hand. "Oh Kagome, don't you see, you have a wonderful fiancé who, despite his weird eastern music which we HOPE is just a phase, loves you very much. It's not giving up…it's growing up." Both women let out a deep, soulful sigh.

"Let's get out of here."

The waiter came back with the change from the paid bill. Sango put the change in her new wallet. What she did not see as she did so, was a certain man's name and phone number written on the other side.

The two caught a taxi, and just as they got in, Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out of theirs and went running up to find the roommate finder service. Except, the store nextdoor to Serendipity was no longer a roommate finder service.

"A bridal shop?!" Inuyasha said, horrified.

"Oh god. The irony," Miroku said, equally sickened. "Wait here," He told Inuyasha, running inside.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked himself as he stood there on the street. Why even bother anymore? He had gone on a wild goose chase, all for nothing. It was hopeless now. He ran his hands through his hair. It was over now.

"Okay, they moved to the other side of town. If we get lucky with traffic, we can still make it, come on!" Miroku said hurriedly as he came out of the shop. "Taxi!"

"I can't do it," Inuyasha said suddenly, "it's over man."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "Why?"

"How can I ignore that, huh? God bless the goddamn bride?" Inuyasha said, pointing to the store.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"It can't get any more obvious. I'm not supposed to be doing this. It's not in the cards." Inuyasha sat down on a bench.

"No, it's another clue. We'll talk about it on the cab ride over. Come on," Miroku said, pulling on his arm.

"No, it's not a clue," Inuyasha said firmly, "it's a sign."

Miroku stared at him confusedly. "What's the difference?"

"A clue is something a detective uses to solve a mystery. The receipt, the warehouse, that French guy—those are clues. This is a sign. Me not finding the book, that's a sign. Kagome never finding the $5.00 bill, that's a sign," Inuyasha explained.

"How can something not happening be a sign?" Miroku asked desperately trying to understand.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Maybe the absence of signs is a sign. I don't know! Maybe there is no fate, but if there is, it is not working for me!"

"You know, it's not supposed to end this way, by the way," Miroku said, "we're supposed to pull back the curtain and see the wizard. We're supposed to get to the end of the river."

"This is the end of the river!" Inuyasha said, standing up. "It's 7:30! My wedding rehearsal starts in half an hour! My bride is waiting for me!"

"Okay, okay. What if Kagome was here right now? Poof! She just showed up out of nowhere. What would she tell you to do?" Miroku asked.

"She would tell me to run –not walk- to the Waldorf because all the signs point to me getting married. Just look! Wedding dress, lots of white!" Inuyasha said dreadfully.

"I hate to state the obvious, but if you don't do this, you're never going to find out who Kagome is," Miroku told him in utter seriousness.

"…Maybe I was never supposed to. Maybe it was all just a giant maze designed to lead me back to where I started. Which is getting married." Inuyasha sighed, put his hands to his sides, and walked away.

Miroku stood motionless, for he wasin a dumb phase. "They should make pills for this."

* * *

LOLA: REVIEW! ...Please?


	5. Fate's Sublime Plan

Disclaimer: Don't ask, because I don't own it.

This is the last chapter folks. Enjoy it.

* * *

A Fortunate Accident

Chapter 5 – Fate's Sublime Plan

* * *

Night had fallen and Kagome and Sango returned to the Waldorf tiredly. Sango was in good spirits, thinking that she had truly convinced her friend to give up on the escapade. Kagome, however, was not so lighthearted. And although she knew her friend was right, she felt like she was giving up on something important.

The two women waited for the elevator patiently, neither speaking. Kagome found it an awkward silence, but Sango thought it a golden one compared to the bustling city. The elevator opened and a group of people walked out. Sango blinked in surprise.

"Kikyo?" She questioned. The woman turned at the sound of her name and looked amazedly at Sango.

" Oh my god, Sango! What a surprise to see you! It's been years!" She said, warmly embracing Sango. (A/N: WTF?)

"It's so nice to see you! What's it been, like eight or nine years, right?" Sango said excitedly. "Kagome, this is Kikyo Wantanabe. We were roommates in college." Kagome shook Kikyo's hand and replied with a pleasant 'hello'. "Kikyo, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's a good friend of mine from San Francisco."

Kikyo's parents stood behind her, and smiled pleasantly at the gathering.

"So why are you staying at the Waldorf?" Sango asked. Kikyo smiled bashfully.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she said, showing her the ring. Sango gasped.

"Really? That's wonderful! Right here in this hotel?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yea, at noon. We're actually going to rehearsal right now, do want to come watch?"

"Really?" Sango asked, eyebrows raised. Kikyo nodded.

"Of course! You can bring your friend too if you want," She said, with a glance at Kagome.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a weak smile, "but I actually have to go upstairs and call my fiancé. He's probably expecting a call from me sometime soon." Sango looked at her friend regretfully. Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry Sango, don't feel bad about going without me. I really do need to call Koga. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Sango nodded. Kagome waved goodbye as her friend followed Kikyo and her parents into the reception hall. Kagome wouldn't mind going, but she really wasn't in the mood for it. She felt tired, downhearted and most of all, remorseful.

As she made her way down the hallway to her hotel room, she saw a figure lying on the floor outside the door. She squinted and walked closer. It was a person. It was…**_Koga_**.

"….Koga? What-What are you doing?" She asked, walking to him concerned. "How did you know I was here?"

He sat up and looked at her mystically as usual. "Intuition."

She blinked. "Really?"

"No. I went through the New York hotel Guide, alphabetically in reverse, starting with the letter 'Z'" Kagome sighed and sat down next to him on the floor. "Kagome, I missed you so much. I don't blame you for running away. I mean, I was so focused on the album and the video, and I know that I didn't pay you as much attention as I should have…."

**---Meanwhile, downstairs---**

"I, Inuyasha, take you, Kikyo, to be my wife, and I promise to love and sustain you in the bond of marriage from this day forward…."

The wedding rehearsal was going well. That is, to everyone but Inuyasha. The priest droned on, but Inuyasha did not hear a word of what he said, even if it was directed towards himself. He looked around the room. Kikyo's parents smiled lovingly at him. So did his own parents. The wedding planners and musicians were smiling at him.

In the back of the room some unfamiliar woman was smiling at him, and he'd never seen her before….

He looked back to Kikyo, who looked unhappy.

"And of course, Inuyasha, you'll be looking at Kikyo. And that, of course is where the ceremony ends," the priest continued with announcements, which Inuyasha involuntarily drowned out as well.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku came running up. "We've got 6 amazing strippers waiting for us and we're late. We need to get to your bachelor party now."

"You mean Exotic Dancers," Kikyo corrected.

"No," Miroku shook his head, "Strippers."

"Alright," Kikyo sighed, "but before you take my fiancé away, Miroku, I'd like to speak with him." Miroku nodded and left the two alone.

"Oh, Sango!" Kikyo called, just as Sango was about to leave, "come here for a moment!" She turned to Inuyasha, "that's my old friend Sango. We were roommates in college."

"So this is the groom?" Sango said smiling, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sango." She shook Inuyasha's hand.

"We'd love for you to come tomorrow," Kikyo said insistently, "and you can bring your friend. That would make us both very happy."

"Well," Sango said hesitantly, "alright. I'll talk it over with her and she what she thinks. She might want to get home to her own fiancé, if you know what I mean. But thank you so much, that's very nice of you. I'll see you both tomorrow at noon!"

When the reception hall was completely empty, Kikyo collapsed into a chair and heaved a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's you," she said dreadfully, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"What? What did I do?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"Nothing exactly. It's just…you haven't been around for the past few days. I feel like I'm missing my better half!"

"Oh that's not true-" Inuyasha began, but Kikyo objected.

"**_Don't_** lie to me, Inuyasha." She sighed again. "Every since I was a little girl I've dreamed about my wedding day. The dress, the flowers, even the music that the band plays. And everything is perfect, except to my fiancé, who has indefinitely floated off into Never-Never-Land."

"Kikyo, I know I've been acting strangely the past few weeks, but it's just nervousness. I'm getting cold feet, that's all," he insisted earnestly.

"Well call me crazy, but I want my grooms feet to be warm, especially when were only hours away from going down the isle!" She cried, her lip trembling. She took a deep breath and began, more calmly, "whatever it is that you're holding onto…let it go."

Inuyasha hugged his fiancé tightly, stroking her soft hair. "I think it's already let go of me," he said finally.

"Oh!" She said suddenly, pulling away. She turned and grabbed a wrapped package.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, taking it from her.

"What's it look like? It's a groom's gift," Kikyo said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Inuyasha flinched. "I got yours, but I forgot it at home."

"It's okay, I know you did. Please, just open it," Kikyo said, patting his hand. So Inuyasha did. A sickening feeling touched his stomach when he opened it up and saw what it was she had gotten them.

It was a book. The very same book, in fact, that had been causing him trouble for nearly seven years. _Love in the time of Cholera_.

"It's first edition. I hope you like it. Every time we go into a bookstore, you're always paging through it. I checked this week, and you don't even have a copy…don't you like it?" Kikyo asked concernedly.

Inuyasha had taken his good time just staring at the cover. He slowly opened up the front cover to look, as he always did, for her name.

And there it was.

He could hardly believe his eyes as he saw her name, beautifully written, along with her phone number.

Kagome Higurashi.

So that was her name.

"It's perfect, Kikyo," he said delicately looking up at her, "it's a great choice."

And as he stepped out into the busyness of the hotel and into the taxi (where Miroku was waiting) he still felt as if it was surreal. That his lack of sleep (and sanity, for that matter) was beginning to trick him. He checked again. The name was still there.

He and Miroku rode in silence most of the way. Finally, Inuyasha sighed.

"Her name's Kagome Higurashi," he said tiredly.

Miroku blinked. "What?" Inuyasha handed him the book. Miroku stared at it in the same disbelief Inuyasha had a few minutes earlier. "Wha-How?"

"Kikyo gave it to me as a wedding gift," Inuyasha said in the same tone. Miroku sat still, continuing to look at the name. Inuyasha reached over into Miroku's coat pocket at got out his cell phone. Miroku grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Sally? Hi, It's Miroku. I need you to find me another address. The Name's Kagome Higurashi. K-A-G-O-M-E---H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I. Did you get that? Yes, I do have an old phone number-"

* * *

On the other side of the city, Kagome and Koga tried to have a romantic horse drawn carriage ride. It was not very romantic when Koga's ever so faithful agent, Ryan, called.

"Hey, can you pull over, I'm getting bad reception," Koga told the carriage driver. "Yea, I can hear you now. Good. What? We have to cancel Dusseldorf? Why? AND Stockholm? No way, it's not happening. I can't-"

Kagome jumped out of the carriage, no longer wishing to hear her fiancé talk to his agent, and once again rearrange her schedule. She walked across the bridge to view the skating rink, which had (of course) no ice. There were many roller skaters on the rink. She decided to walk down and watch them. She sat on a bench nearby and inwardly cried.

Koga eventually came to join her and sat down. "Look at the stars," he said, in awe. "They've all got names you know. I don't know any of them, of course. Wow, look at that one." He pointed to a constellation overhead. Kagome looked at it closely, then took off her jacket. She pulled up her shirt sleeve to look at the freckles on her arm.

"It's Hanyou," she said with an ironic tone, "the constellation, it's called Hanyou." Koga looked at her uncertainly, and then at her arm. He was marrying a strange woman…

* * *

Meanwhile, 29,00 feet in the air, Inuyasha questioned (for the millionth time) why he had allowed Miroku to convince him to get on a plane for San Francisco.

"You know," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, "if our return flight is more than a 10 minute delay, I miss my own wedding. Does that bother you at all?"

Miroku shook his head and laughed, "You are a **jackass**."

"Well, thank you. I always appreciate a compliment," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"You are. You're my hero, you know that? You're like…my oracle and all that shit. You're out there and making it happen. Courtney and I broke it off."

Inuyasha looked at him in complete shock. "You're serious? After two years of not looking at another woman, you guys break up, just like that?" Miroku nodded sadly.

"We've been fighting for a really long time. I didn't want to ruin your wedding and rain on your parade. That's why I didn't tell you. It was your day. I would never want to ruin it."

Inuyasha was still incredibly confused. "Well what they hell happened?"

"We just-you know, we let it slip away. We let it _die_. **_It died_**," Miroku said with a horrid sigh.

"Well what was the cause of death?" Inuyasha asked frenetically.

"We didn't have enough of _this_," Miroku said, holding up the book. "And not enough…you know? Do you remember the philosopher Epictetus? Do you remember what he said? He said 'If you want to improve, be content with being thought foolish and stupid'. And that's what you've done!"

"Well, I work hard at it," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Now I want to be a jackass," Miroku said insistently, "You know? You're the shit!"

A guy from across the isle looked up from his laptop computer quizzically, thinking they had referred to him.

"That would be me," Inuyasha explained, pointing to himself, "the shit."

"Yea, _**he's **_the shit."

* * *

They pulled up in the driveway very quietly. Although time difference had saved them a few hours in California, it was still late at night. Miroku got out of the car first, to check if anyone was home. As he approached, he peeked through the large window. He gasped at the sight.

What he saw was a man and a woman, dancing around in the living room with a beer in hand. He winced. Not good. What he did not know, of course, is that the occupants were Kagome's younger brother Souta and his girlfriend Mayu.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and got out of the car. Miroku bit his lip and said apprehensively, "You know, buddy, I think it's bad idea to just barge in. I think you should call first."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked quizzically, "we're already here, Miroku. Now move."

"Well, you never know, she might be busy or need to clean up or something," Miroku objected, continuing to push Inuyasha back.

"I don't care how clean her house is!" Inuyasha said angrily, pushing Miroku fully out of the way.

"She might! She might! Don't do it, I cannot let you look! I cannot let you look!" Miroku said frantically, trying to pull Inuyasha back.

"What do you mean? You told me to come! You told me I was your hero!" Inuyasha yelled, forcefully pushing Miroku away. Miroku stumbled up from the ground and grabbed Inuyasha's leg.

"No, you can't go! Don't do it! I don't want you to get hurt! Don't get hurt!" He yelled as Inuyasha walked, dragged him across the ground. Inuyasha stopped as he saw the action played out inside the house. He looked down at an apologetic Miroku.

No words were spoken.

Sighing, he lay down on the ground next to his exhausted friend.

"Well…that went well," he said finally.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Didn't she say that everything happens for a reason?" Inuyasha nodded in reply. "Well, them maybe you're laying here because you don't want to be standing somewhere else."

* * *

"So are you getting ready?" Kagome asked, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She had decided to go home, back to San Fran, while Sango had ultimately decided to stay for the wedding.

"Yea, you know I always love a good wedding," Sango said with a laugh on the other line. "So did you talk to Koga?"

"Yea," Kagome said quietly, "We talked this morning before he left. I think he'll be alright, at least I hope so."

"He'll be fine, Kagome, and so will you. You're strong," Sango said, almost solemnly.

"Yea?" Kagome said, a faint smile on her face. She looked up. "Oh, Sango, you know what? There's a flight attendant glaring at me, I don't think I'm supposed to be on the phone. We won't take off for quite a while yet because of the delay, but I'll call you when I get back." She and Sango said their goodbyes and hung up.

"We're going to start the movie right now," the flight attendant said, "would you like some headphones?"

Kagome nodded and went into her purse. When she grabbed her wallet and opened it up, she gasped. "Oh no!" She looked up at the flight attendant. "This isn't mine, it's my friends! We much have switched wallets. See, there's her driver's licenses."

"…Is there any money in it?"

Kagome nodded and handed her a 5-dollar bill. As the flight attendant put it in her money pouch, Kagome noticed there was something written on the back.

A Name. A very familiar name.

"Wait a second!" Kagome said, snatching the money from the flight attendant. She looked at the back, and sure enough it was the dollar bill she had sent into the world _years _ago.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, laughing, "that's your name." The flight attendant frowned at her and tried to snatch the bill back. Kagome grabbed her bags and pushed passed to get off the plane. She left the airport in a hurry and called information.

"Hello, I need the address for an Inuyasha Taisho. T-A-I-S-H-O. Alright, thank you." She hung up. "Can you please take me to 24 Charles street?" She asked the cab driver. She giggled foolishly on her way there, holding the black cashmere glove in her hand.

She got out of the cab outside the building. There was a group of people sitting on the doorstep, so she went to them. "Excuse me, does an Inuyasha Taisho live here?" She asked.

"Oh, you must be late," one maid said with a nod. Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Late for what?"

"Why, the wedding of course. At the Waldorf-Astoria. In fact, he may be married already by now."

Kagome thanked him and whirled around to get back into the cab. "Take me to the Waldorf, and hurry!" She said frantically.

She rushed inside the building and ran to the reception hall, where the wedding was to take place. She burst through the doors and yelled "STOP!"

"…Stop?" A janitor, who was stacking chairs looked at her in confusion.

She was breathing heavily. "Is it over?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"The wedding? Yea," the janitor said with a small laugh, "it's over."

Kagome felt internal defeat as she hugged the glove close to her face and let a tear slide down her cheek. She was too late. He was gone forever now. She turned to leave when she heard the janitor speak again.

"But don't worry, you'll get your present back."

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"They always return the presents," he explained with a nod, still piling up chairs. She continued to stare at him blankly. "You asked if it was over. Truth is, it never began. They called it off this morning."

"They called it off?" Kagome said shakily. Tears began to fall freely. She covered a horribly selfish smile with her hand. "That's terrible," she said sniffing.

"Were you a friend of the bride," the janitor began, "…or the groom?"

She was gone.

* * *

"What's up with this weather? It's _supposed_ to be spring," Inuyasha muttered disdainfully.

"Alright, so what kind of pep talk do you want?" Miroku asked.

"Well what do you have?" Inuyasha asked, mused.

"I've got all kinds. There's the inspirational "You can achieve anything you dream about" talk, but I don't think now's the time, although it is very popular these days. And then there's the "More fish in the Sea" pep, but that's no good either. Oh, and the traditional: "When god closes a door, he opens a window."

"How about telling me that I did the write thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't have to tell you," Miroku said, opening his wallet, "I wrote it."

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked, taking the paper from him.

"It's your obituary. I was having problems with your best man speech, and that's what came out. Blame it on the day job," Miroku laughed and stopped at a flower vendor to get a dozen roses. He gave the man a twenty.

"Are you going to see Courtney?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shook his head.

"Nope. We're done. Turns out she was cheating on me. Has been for a while now, so I guess it's over," he said causally. Inuyasha slapped himself mentally.

"Then who are you going to see?" He asked.

"You know that girl that came to the rehearsal last night, that friend of Kikyo's? The one with really beautiful eyes and a great ass?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, Sango or something?" Inuyasha replied vaguely. Miroku nodded.

"Yes, that's it. I've got to start my own 'soul mate' mission." He smiled seductively. "So how do I look?"

Inuyasha smiled and said in a low tone, "Like a jackass." He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Good luck."

As he walked, he unfolded his "obituary" and read it softly to himself.

_ Inuyasha Taisho, outstanding television producer for ESPN, died last night from complications of losing his soul mate and his fiancé. He was 35 years old, obsessive and opinionated. Taisho never looked the part of a hopeless romantic. But in the final days in his life, he revealed an unknown side of himself. This hidden quasi-Jungian persona surfaced during the Agatha Christie-like pursuit for his long-reputed soul mate, a woman whom he only spent a few precious hours with. Sadly, the protracted search ending late Saturday evening in complete and utter failure. Yet even in certain defeat, the courageous Taisho clung to the belief that life is not merely a series of accidents and coincidence, but rather a web of events, woven together to create an exquisite, sublime plan. When asked about the loss of his dear friend, Miroku Kanzana, he described Inuyasha as a changed person, to the very last day of his life. "Things were clearer for him," Kanzana noted. Ultimately, this great man concluded that if we are to live at peace with the universe, we must all posses a faith in what ancient civilizations called "fatum", which is commonly known today as-_

"Destiny," Inuyasha read, finishing the letter. He smiled briefly, and folded it up in his pocket.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Sango asked, getting into the cab.

"I don't know," Kagome said finally. "I guess I'm just going to try finding him. By the way, you still haven't told me where you're going."

"Well, last night I got to talking with one of the groom's men at the rehearsal," Sango smiled sheepishly, "he asked me to dinner."

Kagome opened her mouth in surprise, then smiled as she saw Sango's girlish face. "Alright, have fun and play nice. Don't wake me up if I'm already sleeping," Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll have fun. Put a jacket on, okay Kagome? It's freezing outside," Sango said with a shiver as the cab pulled away. Kagome waved goodbye. She herself shivered as the wind brushed by, forcing her raven hair to block her vision. She thought back to where she had left her coat…

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the bench at the skating rink. He thought it Ironic that as he walked he had found his way here unintentionally. Fate was a terrible, wonderful thing. He looked to a stray brown jacket that sat on the bench next to him. He picked it up and looked for a name anywhere. He had no luck.

There was no one left of the skating rink.

With a smile he went out and stood in the middle. He closed his eyes and imagined for a moment that Kagome was there with him, instead of in San Francisco with that other guy in her living room.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed the small white flakes that fell from the sky.

Snow.

He smiled wistfully and lay down flat on his back, the jacket beneath his head for a pillow. He sighed and watched the snowfall come down on him.

So much for spring.

He put his hand in his pocket and reached for the black glove, which he carried around with him these days.

As he watched the snow, a above him, he saw a black figure waving along in the wind, softly falling towards him. It fell down delicately on his chest. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a glove.

He blinked. The other glove was in his hand. He pulled the two together and compared them.

They were the same.

Slowly, he turned his head to look, in hope for what he wanted. Nothing could describe the feeling of euphoria as he saw her standing there, an awkward smile upon her face. He stood up immediately, also awkward.

She walked towards him shyly, like a little girl approaching a boy she liked, in this case, she could relate to. He stood still in disbelief, watching her.

She hadn't changed in the seven years that had passed. She was just as beautiful. He smiled and walked closer to her. They stood there for a long time, not saying or doing anything.

He stuck out his hand and said, introducing himself, "I'm Inuyasha."

She took his hand lightly and shook it. "I'm Kagome."

The two of them laughed lightly, knowing that the other had gone through quite a bit to get to where they were right now.

So the two of them, giving themselves utterly to fate, leaned in and kissed for the very first time.

* * *

**---1 year later---**

December 20th…again. Here in New York City at Bloomingdale's, it was busy as always. But Inuyasha and Kagome were far too wrapped up in themselves to notice that.

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her gently. "Happy Anniversary," he said with a smile.

"Now tell me, when did you get to be so helplessly romantic?" She teased. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't call it that. There's nothing wrong with returning to the scene of the crime every year to buy a new pair of gloves. Tradition's not bad." He pulled the cork out of a bottle of wine and poured it into two plastic cups. (A/N: Smooth Inuyasha….) "Cheers," he said as they clinked their glasses.

Suddenly a clerk popped up from behind the counter. "I'm sorry, but you cannot have any food or beverage anywhere in the store, especially those with alcohol. You'll have to wait until you are completely out of the store to do so." Inuyasha stared at the clerk.

"Wait, a minute! It's you, Hojo. Do you remember me?" Inuyasha asked.

Hojo nodded.

"This is the girl," Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome. She waved hello timidly, but she knew the story well.

"Ah, Miss Carbon copy," Hojo said with a nod, "It's nice to meet you. Are you folks going to buy anything, or just stand around and drink in our store?"

"Yes, we would like to purchase a pair of black cashmere gloves-" Inuyasha was cut off by a loud bell sounding.

"Oh, that's the bell. The store is closing. You may come back tomorrow from 10:00 – 7:00 as every day, except Sundays and holidays," Hojo said, placing a cover across the objects on the counter.

"Oh, couldn't you please-" Kagome objected, nearing the end of the counter.

"Do not cross the line! Please stay on the other side of the counter! This is for authorized personnel only, so please stay on this side of the counter. Thank you."

* * *

Lola: Wow what an ending. And this story is only about 50 pages. It's pretty short. I hope you guys liked it. I tried hard not to copy the script word for word, but some phrases were just weren't re-phrasable. I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to review! 


End file.
